


The Boy with the Scorpion Tattoo

by AmazingFrerard



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Andy is an even bigger dick, Everyone Is Gay, Gabe is in this for like one second i think, Gerard is a protective sweetheart, High School, Kellin is a bit of a dick, M/M, Much Illegal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pete and Kellin are basically Frank's parents, Pole Dancing, Protective Gerard, Teacher Bob Bryar, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher Ray Toro, Teacher-Student Relationship, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRERARD- Frank has an unusual job and an unusual life. He just wants to get through it without being noticed, he especially doesn't want his secret being uncovered.</p><p>Well, with the new teacher all this seems a bit impossible.<br/>New relationships are made and drama happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 (Frank's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this story for a good year now and I thought it was time to upload it onto this site. I'm a little stuck for ideas at the moment so if anyone wishes to co-author with me for this story you are welcome to message me on any of my accounts (I have one on Wattpad under the same name). As long as you can write well enough and have good grammar then you shall be taken into consideration :)

 

Sweat dripped all over my body. The spot lights were warm and made my tattooed skin appear almost grey from paleness.

Cheers and wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd surrounding me.

I swung around the pole effortlessly, my muscles visibly tensing and relaxing as I moved upside down. I stretched my legs so I was doing the splits, still upside down. I gracefully slid down onto the podium floor and stood up again. All whilst doing this I was still moving to the music, using it for my performance.

I wiggled my leather cladded butt making the cheers louder before swinging around the pole again a few times. I saw Kellin roll his eyes from behind the bar, I just winked and got back to the performance.

All my tattoos were on show; from my hands, neck, arms, torso, back and legs. My hair was dripping with sweat but no one seemed to mind, I think it just made me look sexier to them. My lip and nose ring glinted in the light. I bit my lip seductively before twirling around the pole, feet off the ground.

As the 5th song came to an end, the DJ's voice rung out through the smoky air- "Give it up for The Boy with the Scorpion Tattoo!"

It was a long name but it stuck, my nickname is 'Scorpion' but they read out the longer version. I saw Ollie at the back nod his head once in approval and I winked a last time to the crowd before walking through the curtains and behind stage.

***

Let me back track a bit...

My name is Frank Anthony Iero Jr the third and I'm 17 years old. I live with my two best friends in a rather nice house in Belleville, New Jersey. I have lived with them since I was 12 years old but I'll get to that in a moment.

I have known Pete Wentz and Kellin Quinn since I was 2 years old. They're both 18 years old already but not much older than me. I'll be 18 on Halloween which is in a couple of months.

They're both incredibly protective of me. Pete was like a father and Kellin the mother, although he disagrees profusely. Pete has a boyfriend, Patrick Stump, and Kellin has a boyfriend, Vic Fuentes. Patrick and Vic are both 16 but really good friends. I don't have anyone but no one has peaked my interest yet if I'm honest.

I've never had an easy life. When I was 9 my father started abusing me whilst my mother remained oblivious. It was only when I was 11 that she walked in on him raping me that she found out, even then it was short lived.

He slit her throat and then shot himself in the head right in front of me. The police were called by the neighbours and walked in on something that turned then white. I was told that my father had a mental disease that caused him to act out this way, technically it wasn't his fault but I still flinched at the mention of him.

I went mute after that, I went to live with my Nana in Italy who was a big help to me even when she just lost her daughter. I was rather upset to leave Kellin and Pete but the escape definitely did me some good, I got my nose, ears and lip pierced in Italy.

That was before she got a call saying that Pete's mother had died. We went to America instantly. Pete lived with Kellin and Kellin's gran after that and they convinced me to live with them as well. My Nana is still in Italy so that's how I get away with living with them today.

Kellin's gran died shorty after, I was 12 by this point and due to her being extremely wealthy as well as my own Nana we were able to live in the house on our own. We already knew how to care for ourselves as well as each other. That was the point where Pete and Kellin found out what happened to me with my parents. Now they are weary around strangers when it comes to me.

My Nana still sends us money. The houses mortgage was already paid off by Kellin's gran so we only paid for electricity, water and food.

Now let's move onto my... erm... job. I work at the pole dancing club 'Exotica'. The club is owned by Ollie Sykes, a friend of mine since I joined who is a big softie but is not someone to be messed with.

When I was 16, I went to the club with Pete and Kellin. That night one dancer had had an accident leaving the pole free. Well let's just say I was a little tipsy and got up on the podium, thus realising I was talented and more flexible then I realised. Pete and Kellin pulled me down apologising to Ollie profusely and scolding me even though I knew they were impressed.

Ollie simply smiled and asked me if I wanted a job, it pays me $1000 per week, I accepted immediately. After that Kellin got a job behind the bar to keep an eye on me, neither Pete nor Kellin were pleased with my job choice but they knew I wanted to save up for a future. I wasn't sure what and I'm still not now but I want to be able to have a future without money worries.

The first night, after my flawless performance an encore was demanded from me. They cheered 'The boy with the scorpion tattoo' which has been my name ever since.

I got a body full of tattoos when I was 15 which didn't seem to faze the shitty teachers at Belleville. Students don't seem to care much for me, they occasionally call me 'faggot' or 'emo' but know Kellin and Pete would probably beat the shit out of them if they touched me.

My only other friends apart from Kellin, Pete and Ollie are the two Music teachers; Ray Toro and Bob Bryar. Bob is a 21 year old who is epic at drums and also someone I have known for 5 years. He's a man of few words and is sarcastic as fuck but he is awesome to talk to and can keep any secret, he doesn't get as much credit as he deserves.

Ray Toro is 22 and has a fucking awesome head of curly hair. He's always smiling and is really popular among the other students. He is a fucking guitar god and also taught me how to play guitar myself. I have a white Les Paul due to the money I earn and in silver letters I labelled my guitar 'PANSY'. Don't ask...

Many think it's weird for me to be close with two teachers and even Pete and Kellin were suspicious for a while but when they found out they were generally good guys they became friends with them too.

***

So tomorrow is school. Kellin and Pete and I will be seniors and I honestly can't wait for school to end.

I mean how can this year be any different from the last?

 


	2. 2 (Frank's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard enters in this chapter... that's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I thought id let you know that this is a slow burn, meaning it takes a while for Frank and Gerard's relationship to get going because I hate those fics where they get together after like the first fucking chapter

I ran down the corridor with Kellin and Pete. All three of us thankfully looking more than presentable, we were late on our first day of being seniors.

How the fuck did we manage to be late on our first day do you ask?

Well, all three of us forgot to set our alarms and we do actually care about appearance, hence why we were half an hour late to our first lessons. We all had separate lessons.

"Bye Frankie, bye Kellin!" Pete called as he shot into his classroom. Kellin soon went to his leaving me late to art.

I turned a corner without looking and bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground groaning.

I stood quickly "I'm so sorry" I said quietly, I hardly talked, especially to strangers. The dude grabbed the hand I offered and stood up as well. He was taller than me which wasn't hard considering I was barely 5".

He had black hair that was rather long, his face softened when he saw me.

"It's okay kid. I was late so kind of ran, not looking where I was going. I'm the new art teacher Mr.Way, um what your-?" He said rather anxiously.

"Frank Iero" I answered and he nodded muttering "Frank, right" I giggled making him smile.

"Wait. Did you say art teacher?" I asked, he nodded hesitantly.

"Um... that's where I'm heading as well" I said quietly.

"Could you lead the way? I have no clue where I'm meant to go..." He said blushing, obviously embarrassed about being late and getting lost on his first day.

I nodded and started walking to art, Mr.Way following.

"So, you look a little young to be a teacher" I started, trying to break the silence. He chuckled and smirked slightly.

"Well I'm 22 years old. Just graduated from SVA in New York and moved here with my brother." He said. His voice had a thick New Jersey accent and his voice was slightly nasally.

I nodded. "Cool well you're the same age as Ray and Bob then" I said, still shy.

He looked at me confused so I explained "Ray Toro is the music teacher along with Bob Bryar. Bob's only 21 but still got the job." I explained and Mr.Way nodded, obviously filing those names away for later.

"How do you know so much about teachers if you don't mind me asking?" said Mr.Way. I shrugged not minding at all, everyone found it weird for me to be friends with teachers.

"They're my friends" I said and his eyebrows both rose in surprise. "Oh, Ray and I went to High school together. He never mentioned he worked here, although I haven't spoken to him a lot to be honest." He said in a rather sad tone, I smiled sympathetically.

"I've known Bob since I was around 12 years old which is 5 years and became friends with Ray a few years back. They were both already friends so met Ray through Bob. Ray taught me guitar at first but then we just stayed friends." I said and Mr.Way hummed whilst nodding his head.

"Wow, didn't know you were allowed to be friends with students" he muttered and I giggled again, god I hate my girly giggle.

"Well you're not but as I said we already knew one another so they couldn't do much about it." I shrugged again and he chuckled.

"Well here we are, why is this school so fucking big" I muttered the last bit but Mr.Way still heard and chuckled with an amused look.

"Well thank you for showing my lost ass here. Oh and don't worry you won't be in trouble for being late" He whispered the last part and winked before entering the classroom, holding the door open for me to enter.

***

It was lunch and I was walking with Kellin and Pete to the music block. We always ate with Ray and Bob now.

"Hey Frank!" I heard a familiar voice call, the three of us turned to see a smiling Mr.Way walking towards us. I smiled and waved shyly, ignoring Kellin and Pete's looks aimed at Mr.Way.

"Hey Mr.Way. We're going to see Ray and Bob. Wanna come?" I said quietly, he smiled and nodded.

"These are my best friends Kellin and Pete" I introduced.

"Hey" Kellin said in a sceptical tone.

"Yeah, hey" Pete said in the same tone.

"Well call me Gerard, I fucking hate the while sir thing. I'm only 22 not 50" Gerard said making me giggle.

Kellin was slightly glaring at Gerard as we walked and Pete had walked the other side of me so I was now walking in between the both of them.

Gerard raised a questioning eyebrow at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys, Gerard isn't a total stranger. He went to school with Ray, stop being silly" I said. My voice was never loud, even when I was annoyed. I trusted Gerard though, he seemed like a generally nice guy.

We had the same interests and he was super dorky but great at art, I found all this out in art lesson.

"Sorry Frankie. No offence meant dude" Pete said but still had a weary look. Kellin still looked slightly weary as well but nodded along to Pete's apology.

"None taken dudes" Gerard waved a hand dismissively.

"Right here we are. I swear this school gets bigger every fucking day" I said making the three of them smile.

"Frankie a little walking is nothing to you" Kellin said in an amused voice to which I just stuck my tongue out. He returned the gesture.

"Children, children! Enough or it's time out" Pete said. I pouted at him using my puppy eyes. Kellin did the same next to me.

"Kellin, don't copy Frankie's infamous puppy look. You just look like a constipated squirrel" Pete said making me giggle, Kellin kept pouting but for real this time. Gerard snickered but covered it with a cough.

I shook my head, amused and knocked on Ray's classroom door. "Come in!" came Bob's voice so all four of us entered.

"Hey guys and new person I don't know!" Bob greeted us from a desk he was perched at.

Rays afro appeared from the music closet where he was obviously putting instruments away.

"GERARD!" Came Ray's shriek. His voice was seriously high for such a big dude and him shrieking made everyone cringe slightly.

"Hey Ray! Long-time no-" Gerard started but was cut off when Ray tackled him to the floor, hugging him tight.

"Wow Ray, I had no idea you liked man on man action" Pete said making me, Kellin and Bob snicker.

Ray got up, helping Gerard as well and huffed at Pete. "Don't test me Wentz! I'll tell Patrick on you!" Ray warned and Pete pouted in response.

"Yeah Pete, wouldn't want the wife to know now" Bob hollered from where he was still sitting.

"I'm going to go smoke and then find Vic" Kellin told me. I whined at him and he smirked.

"Sorry Frankie, you can buy your own smokes when you're 18." He said in a parental tone before walking out bidding farewell to the others as well.

The others said bye before getting back to their conversation.

"Booooobbbb!" I whined at him with my puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes but fished out a full box of smokes and tossed them to me.

I caught it and squealed, grinning.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that. Kellin wouldn't be very happy." Pete called from where he was with Gerard and Ray.

"And I'll pretend you don't give me cigarettes when he isn't looking" Came my reply.

"Frankie, me and Bob can't give you smokes all the time." Ray said with a fake parental tone making me roll my eyes as I pocketed given to me by Bob.

"Hey I'm 18 _soon_ then I can buy my own but until then mama Kellin will just have to deal with me scrounging off friends" I joked.

"How is it allowed for students to smoke?" Gerard spoke up for the first time.

"They aren't but since they showed us the best places to smoke and are our friends they get away with it" Bob said. Gerard made a noise in his throat and nodded his head, looking amused more than anything.

"Right gentlemen, me and Frankie are going to see Kellin and his boyfriend to stop whatever PDA shit they have going on" Pete announced making me giggle.

The three teachers waved goodbye looking amused. I waved before being dragged out by Pete.

"I know you trust Gerard and everything but I'm going to say this anyway. Be careful and let us know if anything happens. He seems like a good guy but you can never be too careful" Pete said as we spotted Kellin and Vic playing tonsil tennis. I nodded in reply and he hugged me before running over and tackling the kissing teens.

Kellin and Vic fell to the ground whilst Pete was sprawled out on top of them. People sat near them on the field were giving them weird looks but obviously too scared of Kellin and Pete to say anything.

I saw Ray, Bob and Gerard watching and laughing at us from the window. They waved at me and I waved back, obviously Bob was videoing all this from his phone.

"Come on Frankie, let's share the love!" Pete called out dramatically. I shrugged and ran, joining in on the pile up.

"NOOOO!" Kellin and Vic yelled before I landed giggling with Pete.

My friends are awesome.

 


	3. 3 (Gerard's POV)

I was sat in Ray and Bob's apartment lounge with my brother Mikey, Ray and Bob. Turns out they lived in the same apartment building as us and lived a floor above us; they were roommates.

We had caught up with Ray and learnt a lot about Bob, he was a 'cool guy' as Mikey put it. As the evening went on I decided to ask the question that has been on my mind since lunchtime today.

"So how did you two come to know Frank, Kellin and Pete?" I asked. Mikey looked to them in interest too, I told him about the three teens, he thought they sounded hilarious.

Ray started. "Well I met Frankie through Bob. I taught him guitar lessons when he was 14 until he was 16. He already knew the basics but wanted to know more and now he's an expert. I stayed friends with him and he told me about an open music teaching job last year. I got accepted right away." He explained and Mikey and I nodded our heads in acknowledgment.

We turned to Bob. He cleared his throat "Well I met Frankie when he was 12 and I was 16. He was mute at the time and I stopped some bullies from wailing into him. We talked for a while- well I spoke whilst he wrote on a note pad.

He lived with Kellin and Pete at that point. They lived on their own after Kellin's gran died and thanks to Frankie's Nana in Italy they managed to live on their own together. I don't know much about the three but I know all three of them are orphans.

Frankie's dad killed his mother and then himself when he was like 10 I think. Something happened with that whole situation causing him to turn mute, even now he's quiet," Ray nodded his head in agreement, I joined. He was rather quiet. That must be horrible, losing your parents at such a young age.

"Well Pete's mom died so he went to live with Kellin and his gran. Kellin was orphaned young or something. Frankie decided to stay and not long after Kellin's gran died. She was wealthy making it easy for them to survive and Frankie's Nana became guardian to all three. She still sends money each month to Frankie from Italy." He finished.

"Wow" Mikey said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, shit" I agreed. "Frank has a lot of tattoos" I mused making Bob and Ray snicker.

"Yeah his body is covered in them. My favourite is his scorpion neck tattoo" Ray said and Bob nodded in agreement.

I shuddered at the thought of the needles. Like, shit man. Mikey snickered at my reaction.

"Don't worry Gee, the big bad needles won't get you!" My asshole brother cooed mockingly. I know he's joking but still it was still goddamn annoying.

"Say's the one scared of sharks." I muttered, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Yeah, well you're scared of the water that surrounds them!" He sung playfully making my pout deepen until something came into my head.

"Unicorn boy!" I yelled out making Mikey gasp and blush. Ray and Bob rolled around the floor in laughter, Mikey grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment.

"Nice meeting you Bob, nice catching up Ray we should do it again some time!" Mikey yelled out in one breath. Ray and Bob's laughter followed our departure.

We entered the elevator (Yeah that's right we're too lazy to walk only one flight of steps down) and Mikey huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"You are a dick." He announced and stamped his foot like a 5 year old.

"Shut it Mikes. I'm not a dick, I have one. And a nice one at that." I said smirking when he shuddered.

"Ew. I don't want to think about my big brother's dick thank you very much you sicko." He said with a look of pure disgust.

"Hey bro, you're the one picturing my luscious dick. You're the sicko dude" I shrugged and before he could retaliate the elevator doors opened with a loud and obnoxious 'DING'.

Mikey stormed out muttering 'Asshole brother', 'Sexually frustrated', and 'At least Unicorn's are pure and nice to me'. I exited the steel death trap practically cackling from winding up my brother so much.

I entered our apartment and yelled out "Love you too Mikes!" Before his bedroom door slammed.

I approached his bedroom door and pressed my ear against the door.

"You would never embarrass me would you Rainbow Dash?" Came Mikey's voice. Oh my god! Was he talking to his My Little Pony figurines?!

I let out a giggle accidently and Mikey's voice yelled out "PISS OFF GERARD!" His voice was about an octave higher, obviously embarrassed about being caught talking to a pony toy. He acts 5 rather than 19 but whatever floats your boat I guess.

"Sorry Mikes, I'll leave you to your tea party!" I yelled out and went to my own room giggling when Mikey screamed in frustration.

Well now that excitement is over, time for some marking! Yay (Hint the sarcasm?)

 


	4. 4 (Frank's POV)

The rest of the week went rather fast. Gerard hung out with us all at lunch and he was really a great guy, Kellin and Pete have warmed up to him a lot. Pete and I also met Mikey; Gerard's brother. He's incredibly tall, taller than Gerard even though he's younger.

Mikey's 19 and is even geekier than Gerard and Ray combined. Pete got a little flirty with him but I whacked him round the back of the head. I mean, he has Patrick. Cheating is something Pete would never do but I don't think Patrick would appreciate his boyfriend flirting with another guy, he's self-conscious enough.

Mikey came into Belleville High a lot. With his brother being a teacher and all, they were incredibly close so he visited him at lunch or whenever Gerard had a free period.

Kellin hasn't met him yet, he leaves to go see Vic like usual before Mikey arrives so hasn't had the chance.

I've been more tired than usual. I know it's because Ollie has been asking me if I wanted some overtime. That gave me a few more hundred dollars for my account, If It meant more money I didn't mind but it sure was exhausting. It's noticeable too since Bob, Ray, Gerard and Mikey all ask if im okay. I assure them I am though, pole dancing isn't easy; they don't have to know that though.

***

It's finally Friday. That means it's going to be even busier at Exotica. I don't really talk to the other dancers at the club. I only talk to two dancers; Lyn-z and Jamia. They are my friends at the club and are a cute couple. Yeah, they're together which is funny because they get hit on a lot at Exotica after they dance and have a couple of drinks.

"Ready to go, Frankie?" Kellin brought me out of my thoughts. I nodded and grabbed my jacket before following Kellin out of the house. Pete was working at the Tattoo parlour where he was training, much to Patrick's displeasure.

"We have a new bar tender. Well, I'm meant to train him. Mike or Mickey... something like that" Kellin rambled. I couldn't help but giggle, Kellin wasn't good with names unless he met the person more than once. He called Gerard; Gerald the second time he met him, It was funny.

We finally parked outside the club. It was only 6:30pm, I had until 7:40pm to get ready.

"I'll see you after your performance. Be careful Frankie" Kellin said giving me a hug. He was always so worried that I would hurt myself, but then again anything could happen up there to be honest.

I waved shyly and walked off to get ready, the club was only starting to fill up.

***

"And on next: The Boy with the Scorpion Tattoo!" The DJ announced. Cheering and whooping sounded from the audience seated around the stage.

I walked through the deep purple velvet curtains and struck a pose; my hip jutting out at the side with my hand resting on it whilst my other arm was above my head.

I strutted over to the pole, ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistles. I was only wearing the same leather short shorts that I always did and a red silk tie around my neck. I had black eyeliner rimming my eyes as well as red eye shadow.

The music rung out through the air as I span round the pole.

***1 hour later***

I was dressed back into my normal clothes after my routine. Lyn-z was up doing hers and she was dressed in her usual schoolgirl outfit with her black hair in the usual bunches.

I had to do a longer one than usual because of it being busy but I always had fun doing my job and I would be getting a bit extra, I always did because of Fridays.

I walked through Exotica towards the bar, I always sat with Kellin until he got off work which was at around 11pm. We worked every night although we got Saturdays off and holidays.

"Hey Kellin" I greeted my best friend, he was behind the bar like always and he was casually wiping down the bar. I sat up onto one of the bar stools, with some difficulty shamefully. Kellin snickered and rolled his eyes at my pout.

He handed me my usual glass of Cola and ice, I never was one for alcohol.

"So where's your trainee?" I asked noticing the lack of a third person.

"Mikey went to the bathroom quickly, he'll be back in a minute" said Kellin with a shrug. I nodded and left Kellin to serve his waiting customers.

"Yo Mikey" I heard Kellin say. I looked up from my glass and to the tall figure behind him. I couldn't help but do a spit take at the person that appeared in front of me.

"Hey Frankie, had no idea you danced." Was his reply. Kellin looked between us suspiciously but I took no notice as I was too busy gaping at my teachers BROTHER!

 


End file.
